Quick and Insane-Pietro X Reader
by AsgardianDragonRider
Summary: Pietro X Reader Can true love conquer all... especially when one is too insane and damaged to let herself feel for anyone but her two best friends and her strange new family-The Avengers. Can the Sokovian Speedster break the barrier of ice holding her away from him or will they both be burnt by the flames of her fire?
1. Chapter 1

**(Y/N)= Your Name**

 **(Y/F/N)=Your Friends Name**

 **(O/F/N)=Your Other Friends Name**

 **Quick and Insane-Pietro X Reader**

You and your two best friends have been a part of the Avengers for almost two years now, after joining up on the request of Fury himself following the events of New York in 2012. The other Avengers were glad to have new members, even if you all were a little... insane. But you all soon got used to each other, becoming a family. A strange family consisting of an archer, an ex-assassin, a 90 year old capsicle, a man in a tin suit (not iron), a raging green monster, a god, a shifter, an elemental and someone with basically the powers of the Cheshire cat. But a family nevertheless. The three of you though, you, (Y/F/N) and (O/F/N), had grew up together. Living on the streets after you all left home, taking comfort in the fact none of you were exactly ordinary. You had the ability to control all the elements; Fire, Air, Water and Earth, as well as sub-elements like Ice, Sand, Metal and Lightning. You had always loved your power, loved the beauty behind it. Of course, growing up, everyone was just freaked out and scared by what you could do. (Y/F/N) could change her appearance to anything she wanted to look like. A different person, an animal, even inanimate objects. Like you, people struggled to accept early on in her life, like most people born with abilities. (O/F/N) had the ability to levitate herself and other objects, teleportation, invisibility, reality changing, and intangibility or phasing which was to pass through matter. All of you had unique abilities that, where they were once looked down upon and feared in your earlier lives, were now celebrated and praised. To say your lives had changed would be an understatement...

But, many people still feared you. And not out of fear for your powers, no, out of fear of your sanities. To say you were all sane would be a, well, a lie. You had all grown up together, being best friends since you were babies. But you shared more than just a home. When you were younger, Hydra came and took the three of you away. They tortured you and experimented on you, trying (and failing) to gain your powers. But in the process you all lost your sanity. But it didn't make a difference to any of you, you stuck together through everything. From escaping Hydra, abandoning your homes and coming to SHIELD. I mean, that's what sisters are for right?

At the moment you were all chatting freely in the common room of the Avengers tower. Making jokes with all the avengers and showing off slightly.

"See, it's easy, like not hard at all." (O/F/N) stated as she demonstrated how to walk on walls and the ceiling, being capable to do such with her vast array of strange powers.

"We know what easy means, (O/F/N), but that," Tony exclaims, throwing his hands up towards where she was sat upside down on the ceiling, "is NOT easy. At all." He exclaims with a chuckle.

"Tony your just jealous. If you could you would walk on walls all day. Don't try to deny it tin man." She argues back, with a cat-like grin.

"Of course I would. It's awesome. But unfortunately I can't." Tony finishes with a slight pout, adding to the humour in the room. Everyone laughs at the two's antics, with their constant friendly bickering a now daily occurrence.

"Okay you guys. Chill out." Steve says with a smile on his face from his place on the couch with Thor and Bruce. But his face quickly drops at the realisation of what he just said. "Wait no!" He tries to say but is stopped by a snowflake landing softly on the tip of his nose.

Looking around he sees that the whole room is now covered in a pure white sheet of snow. Courtesy of yourself of course. "(Y/N)! Why did you do that!?" He shouts in slight annoyance. although he did say chill out. You only did what he told you to do. Around him everyone is laughing.

"What Cap!? You said CHILL out. I only did what you asked. I helped them chill." You stated from where you stood, multiple snowballs forming in your hands. Every time someone said chill, you'd immediately cause snow to fall, a recurring joke for the past two years. You'd think that after both those years that Steve would learn to control what he says...

"Yeah. I know." He says defeated, accepting the fact that the room was now the north pole.

"I mean. Surely you'd be used to the snow now Cap. Or is 90 years enough time?" You say mischievously before throwing a snowball right in his face. That single event causes a full blown snow war. With snowballs being thrown in every direction. Everyone was covered in snow, freezing but still fighting through the cold, as it was worth it. Even though you were all Avengers didn't mean you were all serious. The majority of the time you were either training or being, well, children.

The past hour or so is spent throwing snow around, you the only one with a real advantage due to your control over the element. After plenty of ice jabs at Steve and a splendid rendition of Ice Ice Baby and plenty of other snow-related songs sang by the rest of the Avengers towards Captain America, you all fall down after a splendid snow war. Laughing heartily at the scene around you, with Thor making snow angels in the large room.

After two hours and many perfect hits to each Avenger, the snow disappeared just in time for J.A.R.V.I.S to announce a new mission to take down a HYDRA base in Sokovia. One where Loki's sceptre that was used in the Battle of New York was being held.

"Well, I guess it's time for work. Avengers... suit up." Tony shouted out happily before quickly going to do just that... suit up. The others all went their separate ways, going to retrieve their shields, arrows, electric batons and the like. You went to retrieve your blades and go to get your array of guns while (Y/F/N) went to go put on her special suit adapted to her body when she shifts and her curved sword and (O/F/N) went to retrieve her katana swords.

In your room, and putting on your armour adapted to withstand different temperatures, you hurriedly get ready and run off to the Quinjet, prepared to head off to Sokovia and kick some HYDRA ass. Arriving there, you see the others waiting for you and a few others, readying the engines for the journey.

"Hey Nat. What's the plan?" You ask he when everyone is on board.

"Tony's going to try and infiltrate the base along with (O/F/N) and Steve. The rest of us will try and keep off Hydra and any others. The important part of this mission is the retrieval of Loki's sceptre." Natasha says, adjusting her belt of weapons on her waist.

"Who knows what Hydra could do with that weapon." Bruce mentioned from his seat.

"Yeah. Well, hopefully we can retrieve before any more damage can be done." Steve says from where he stands at the window.

"He's right. Let's get this mission done with and kick some Hydra ass." (Y/F/N) says from beside him.

On the Quinjet your all preparing for the upcoming attack on the base in Sokovia. Clint cleaning and checking his bow and arrows, Nat checking all her weapons, Tony being, well, Tony, Bruce silently wishing for it not be a code green, Thor being Asgardian and the three of you making little jokes along the way, helping to alleviate some of the tension due to the upcoming mission. This won't be easy. There's bound to be plenty of security on the base as it has such a sought after weapon. But your the Avengers. You'll all be fine... absolutely fine.

* * *

This will be continued and sorry for the lack of Pietro in this chapter...


	2. Chapter 2

**(H/L)= Hair length**

 **(H/C)= Hair colour**

 **Quick And Insane- Pietro x Reader**

 **Part 2**

After arriving in the Hydra base in Sokovia, all of you use the element of surprise to knock Hydra down a peg or two. After commandeering a jeep, Nat drives ahead towards Loki's scepter with Clint and (Y/F/N) standing on the back, Hawkeye shooting arrows at the henchman surrounding them and (Y/F/N) using her curved sword. Beside them Iron Man flew ahead followed by (O/F/N) to get a better view and to penetrate the base. Thor and you were jumping mid-air, with the God using his Asgardian strength and you manipulating the air around you. With Thor throwing Mjolnir at the enemies and you shooting fire from your hands, you jump up a tower and take down the watchmen there before taking down the people on the ground. The now green Bruce Banner/Hulk is smashing into his enemies like a battering ram, a pure green rage machine.

With you all jumping over a barricade of sorts. And a pretty shit one at that, you all end up in pretty cool superhero poses. Someone ought to take a picture right now, you think, laughing to yourself. Captain America goes ahead on his sleek black motorcycle, throwing his shield like a star spangled frisbee. With beams and gunfire erupting around you, you all push forward to the base, getting closer and closer to your prize.

"Shit!" Tony shouts after hitting an energy barrier surrounding the dank building built on the rocks.

"Language." Steve answers, seemingly immediately regretting that comment as he drove forward on his bike. "J.A.R.V.I.S. what's the view from upstairs?" He asks the british-accented programme, watching the whole thing from a satellite outside of the Earth's atmosphere.

"The central building is protected by some kind of energy shield. Strucker's technology is well beyond any other HYDRA base we've taken." The A.I says through the teams comms.

"Loki's sceptre must be here. Strucker couldn't mount this defence without it." Thor admits through the comms. You stand with your back to him, him trying to retrieve Mjolnir and take out Hydras men at the same time, and you shooting all the elements at the men around you. Jumping in the air, you do a roundhouse kick and send a load of dirt at a bunch of men running at you with guns in their hands. "At long last." Thor utters, sounding grateful to finally have his trusted hammer back in his arms again.

"At long last is lasting a little long boys." Natasha announces after throwing a few grenades and taking down a few men with her awesome assassin skills.

From where you stand, you throw fire, water, earth and metal at the enemies, causing them to be thrown back or even run away, scared of getting burnt. "That's why you don't fight fire bitch!" You exclaim, punching a guy in the face before throwing him to the side.

Over the comms you hear Hawkeye. "I think we lost the element of surprise."

"Wait a second. No one else is going to deal with the fact that Cap just said 'language'?" Tony mutters disbelievingly. "(Y/N), (Y/F/N), (O/F/N). Aren't you going to do something, or is it just me who cares about the language police over here?" He says, feigning shock.

"Leave him alone Tony. It's not his fault. He is old... really old. They talk differently to us. I mean, when you say lol or swag he must think it's a different language." You admit, chuckling to yourself.

"It just slipped out." He admits after flipping his bike into a truck full of men, destroying the vehicle in the process.

(Y/F/N) is next to Clint, turning into a tiger in mi-air and attacking the men. Switching from animal to animal, she takes out enemy after enemy, swiping at them with paws, claws and scaring some away with roars.

"Hey kitty." Clint calls over with a smirk on his face. "You want come swipe at some bad guys?" Growling at him in her tiger form, (Y/F/N) quickly shifts back into her true form, smiling at Clint.

"I dunno. Surely I should turn into a bird. To finish this Dynamic Duo. Right, _Hawk_ eye?" She says, bumping her hip against his and swaying her shoulder length dark brown, almost black hair, against her back. The two grinning cheekily at each other.

"STOP FLIRTING!" Both you and (O/F/N) shout through the devices in your ear. "DON'T YOU DARE FLIRT WITH HER, BIRDBRAIN. SHE'S TOO INNOCENT!" All you hear in the comms is the two laughing at you, both scoffing at your choice of the word, innocent. Believe it or not, but before you all had been tortured by HYDRA, (Y/F/N) had been incredibly innocent, like a little angel. You and (O/F/N) had both seen her as a pure little dove, not knowing much of anything... unpure then. But now, pure and innocent were foreign concepts regarding your dear friend.

After a few moments and Tony sending the Iron Legion towards the city which is currently taking fire. (Y/F/N) and Clint are running towards an operational bunker, waiting for their moment to attack. They both suddenly stop, hidden behind separate trees. Clint goes to draw his arrow and aims it at the bunker, with your friend putting away her curved sword into it's specially designed scabbard and waits for the opportunity to shift. The brunette archer turns towards the bunker and shoots his arrow, but it is seemingly plucked from the air, with a silvery blur following it.

Confused, the archer turns back to where he looks at the shifter next to him, raising an eyebrow in suspicion. Going to shoot again, he is thrown into the air by the same silver blur.

"Clint! Are you okay?" (Y/F/N) shouts, making her way towards the fallen Avenger but is stopped when she is suddenly also pushed to the ground by the same blur. Landing next to each other, they both grunt from the sudden attack, lifting themselves up.

Out of nowhere, the blur comes to a stop, and walks normally in front of the two, twirling Clint's arrow in his hand. "You didn't see that coming?" The man with the bad hair dye says before seemingly running off at an incredible speed. The two immediately get up, a new arrow drawn in the archer's bow, but he gives up in a second after the man with the Sokovian accent leaves his view in a second. That's all it takes though as Barton is shot down from one of the advanced weapons HYDRA has.

"Clint." Both Natasha and (Y/F/N) shout before making their way towards him.

"We have an enhanced in the film." You and the rest of the avengers hear from Captain America who has just been pushed to the ground by the incredibly fast man.

"Clint's been hit." You also hear Natasha say, making he way towards the archer and the shifter who is now prowling along as a black bear, allowing the ex-assassin to help her friend by keeping unwanted company away. "Somebody want to deal with that bunker?" You hear Widow say before hearing Hulk's raging roar. The green creature crashes through the bunker with ease, raging around the outside of Hydra's building. "Thank you."

It doesn't take long for Stark to make his way past the barrier separating Strucker and the Avengers and you start to make your way towards the Iron Man after (O/F/N) has teleported back to you Steve and Thor. Joining the three of you before you take off, you exchange knowledge of this new enhanced in the field.

"The enhanced?" The god asks.

"He's a blur." Steve replies in confusion at the ability of this new player. "All the new players we've faced. I've never seen this. In fact, I still haven't." He answers, keeping a sceptical eye out for the man.

"Well, let's just get the sceptre before worrying 'bout any new people yeah." (O/F/N) says before throwing a few people to the ground with her abilities. The two men use their respective and symbolic shield and hammer to take down a large group of people.

Before leaving the small group of four, Thor announces, "Find the sceptre.", before making his way to get Barton to safety.

"And for gosh sakes, watch your language!" You hear Tony say and you just know that he's smirking within that metal suit of his.

Sighing in despair, Steve says from his place next to you, " That's not going away any time soon.", shaking his head and looking at the floor.

"No. It's not." You utter, trying not to laugh, slapping his back before taking off towards Tony, leaving the two to go through the buildings other entrance.

Meeting up with Tony before entering the now blown in window of the building, you enter together, standing beside, and slightly behind, the metal man. (What, you don't want to get shot!). "Guys, stop, we gotta talk this through." You hear the billionaire say before shooting all the men in the room. Still floating in the air from his boosters, he replies, "It was a good talk."

"No, it wasn't." Someone says from the back, groaning in pain. You chuckle at that, smirking towards Stark, your (H/L) (H/C) hair swaying over your shoulders, slightly messed up from the fighting but you can pull it off.

With you now in front, you both make you way through the cold stone building towards the back room which holds a large mass of computers with the data you need. Shooting a strong concentrated column of air at the man in front of you, knocking him to the ground, Tony steps out of his red and gold suit.

"Sentry mode." He mentions before walking towards the computers, a glow of light coming from the suits outstretched hand. "Okay J.A.R.V.I.S., you know I want it all." He says to the A.I. before looking around and towards me. "Make sure you copy Hill at HQ."

You see J.A.R.V.I.S. now going through all the files via the USB stick or whatever it was Tony had brought with him, downloading all of Hydra's information.

"I know you're hiding more than files." The man mutters lowly, almost to himself.

"Hey J, give me an IR scan of the room real quick." You ask, walking towards Tony who looked incredulous.

"I was about to say that." He said, tilting his head unbelievingly. "Are you psychic now as well?" He asks laughing.

"No. I guess geniuses just think alike." You answer, grinning widely.

"The wall to your left... I'm reading steel reinforcements and an air current." J.A.R.V.I.S. announces, the English accent hitting your ears.

Both of you walk towards the wall, pushing randomly at the stone door while both chanting "Please be a secret door, please be a secret door, please be a secret door."

After a second or two, something Tony pushes make the wall move to the side, revealing a staircase. "Yay!" The billionaire says giddily, making you smirk at the childish adult's actions.

Not far from where you two stood, Captain America and Ghost ( (O/F/N) code name), come face to face with Strucker.

"Hydra's number one thug." Steve mentions, looking the man in the eye.

"Technically I'm a thug for SHIELD." Baron Strucker replies, looking stubbornly at the two Avengers.

"Well then, technically, you're unemployed. Where's Loki's sceptre?" Cap says, looking at the man in front of him with hatred.

"Don't worry, I know when I'm beat. You'll mention how I co-operated, I hope." He mentions, looking pleased with himself, thinking he may have got an advantage by possibly getting a less harsh sentence or punishment.

"We'll put it right under illegal human experimentation." (O/F/N) says, smirking at the German.

"How many are there?" Steve asks seriously standing tall above the man.

Out of nowhere a woman comes though, and pushes both Steve and (O/F/N) away and down the stairs. The brown haired girl quickly closes herself behind some doors and escapes the scene, leaving the two avengers with the realisation of another enhanced.

Over the comms you hear Steve say, "We have a second enhanced. Female. Do not engage.". He turns to his fellow avenger, looking her over for any injuries. "You okay?" He asks, to which she nods and asks 'You?'.

"Fine." He says before looking back towards the enhanced girl. "Guys, I got Strucker." He says to the rest of the team. But you don't pay much attention, instead looking at the large thing in front of you.

"Yeah... we got something bigger." You mutter next to Tony, looking with wide eyes at the leviathan in front of you. These were the creatures used in New York by the Chitauri... Staring at the creature with possibly metal armour and large teeth, resembling a monster from a nightmare. Taking your eyes away from the creature, you start to get anxious, and your mind starts racing at the sights. Trying to breathe, you feel Tony put a hand on your shoulder to help calm you and turn to see him smiling at you apprehensively before eyeing the creature and turning from it.

Looking around, you see a big amount of unassembled silver robots scattering the room, similar to the Iron legion but nowhere near as cool looking... okay you may be slightly biased on that one. Suddenly, both sets of eyes land on the gold sceptre laying ahead.

"Thor. I got eyes on the prize." Tony says, both of you stepping forward towards the dangerous and powerful weapon.

Then, your vision goes blank, and it feels as though you are stuck in your own head. All around, you see your worst fear, everyone you care about, The Avengers, dead at your hands, blood staining your skin, and you enjoying it. A thrilling chill goes through at the sight of your hand killing innocent people. Inside your head you're screaming, having no control over your own body. Cowering in submission to the demons in your head.

It seemed to last hours, you trapped in your own head, doing the things you had feared for years. After what was only a few minutes though, if that, the scene fades away, the screams and the blood going with it. Breathing heavily, you look down at you hands, thankful to see them clean, but your still shaken up from the view. What had caused that? Trying to keep yourself calm, you start to feel an anxiety attack come in, and start to retreat further into your safety zone, frozen in your place, your eyes adopt a glossy look, while in your own head you scream at your self to stop, to do something, but fail to gain control over your anxiety.

It's a few minutes till you calm down, and you see Tony in front of you, saying words of assurance to you, trying to help you through your attack. Coming through it, you thank him, and look at the sceptre in his iron clad hand.

"I'm here. Alright?" He asks you, and you nod your head. Thankful to have such a good friend. "Let's get back eh?"

"Good idea." You say before making your way back to the Quinjet, mind still reeling from the previous experience. "Uh, Tony. By any chance did you just?" You asked curiously, your old self coming back.

"See my worst fear. Yeah. I think it was that enhanced female." Stark said, both of you nearing the quinjet quickly. "I don't know how though. And I don't want to again."

"Don't worry, we've got the sceptre now." He says and smirks at you in reassurance. "We won."

Arriving back at the quinjet, you all revel in your victory. But you can't seem to forget the two enhanced. Who are they?


End file.
